1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism for a portable electronic device and a related rotary electronic system, and more particularly, to a supporting mechanism capable of providing convenient rotating function and a related rotary electronic system, so as to adjust a view angle of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to a light and handy body, a conventional portable computer device, such as a notebook computer, is easy to adjust its position and a view angle according to user's demand. The user can not rotate a screen of the notebook computer toward a viewer. A main body of the notebook computer is raised and turned around to show the screen to the viewer, so the conventional operation requires strenuous effort. Therefore, design of a supporting mechanism applied to the portable computer device for stable support and easy rotation is an important issue in the computer industry.